


so wrong its right.

by hanorganaas



Series: 1 million words march drabble challenge [25]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/M, Romance, So Wrong It's Right, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You love him, he loves you. What is wrong with that?</p>
<p>Everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so wrong its right.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **1_Million Words** using the Prompt: the road to hell.

You love him, he loves you. What is wrong with that?

Everything. 

Andrew was once married to your best friend, the same best friend who helped you when Phil had died and the same best friend who rekindled a relationship with him after he came back from the dead.

You tell yourself you love Andrew out of spite. It makes you feel better. But it’s not true. When he kisses you the universe feels like it settles into place.

It’s morally wrong….but god you love him.

They always did say the road to hell is paved with good intentions.


End file.
